


Training A Puppy

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Abusive Negan, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Chains, Collars, Crates, Dark, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Dehumanization, Depressed Daryl, Depression, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Imprisonment, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Games, Multi, Negan (Walking Dead) Being an Asshole, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - M/M/M, Training, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Negan needed an escape, something to occupy his thoughts as he dealt with the death of his beloved wife Lucille. His teaching job isn't helping because he believes the students are dumber than a box of rocks. He is looking forward to heading to his cabin for a while, since the school told him he needed to take a few months off. Negan looks on the bright side of the situation, now he has time to train his new puppy. The same puppy that has been missing for over a week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so here's another story. Will be updated over time. I can only update and post when I am in the right mind set, and depending how easily the chapters come to will. Read the tags carefully, for anything in the tags will happen in this story. If those are triggers, then this is not a story for you. There will be rape and abuse and this is going to be a very dark story. For those of you sticking around. Buckle up, it's going to be one hell of a ride. And yes I did change some ages around to fit the story. Also used the underage tag for flashbacks, and some people consider 18 as a minor still. So yeah, enjoy.

Negan looked out the window of his classroom, just waiting for the bell to ring. He was itching to get up to his cabin, and since school was out for the next three weeks, he was really looking forward to not having to deal with any students. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how stupid the kids were, and they were in high school. Negan would sometimes give his athletes a higher mark, just because he needed them on the football team, and his ping pong players as well. He still couldn’t believe how stupid some of the students were. Negan studied one of the papers, not believing what he was seeing. “Dwight, you have to be dumber than a shit filled bag of rocks.” Negan quietly whispered. He put a great big zero on the paper, and even put a little comment, _why are you so stupid and you’re in high school._ He smiled at the comment, knowing that he would probably have a parent calling him when school started again, accusing him of bullying their child. Of course he wasn’t worried, for the school always had his back. He smiled as he thought of how the parent would be disappointed that they wouldn’t be getting him. A sound at his door had him quickly snapping his head towards it.

            “Coach Negan,” A voice spoke. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

            Negan looked at the door and saw that it was Jesus. _At least he’s a smart one for being gay._ He didn’t care though, for the kid was a good ping pong player, and probably the only one that didn’t need his grades messed with. “Jesus, come on in. What do you need to talk about?” He indicated to the chair in front of his desk. He watched as the young man came in and quickly sat down.

            “I’m just going to all the teachers and passing this out.” Jesus quickly spoke. He held out a flyer and waited.

            Negan quickly took the piece of paper from Jesus’s hand and read it over. _Missing: Daryl Dixon. Age 18. Eye color blue. Hair color dark brown. Last seen over the weekend on a hunting trip. If anyone has any information they are encouraged to contact Merle Dixon…_ Negan continued to read the missing flyer, and studied the picture of the missing adolescent. “So he’s been missing since what Saturday? Sunday?”

            “Merle didn’t say.” Jesus spoke. “All he’s said is that Daryl went missing while they were hunting. They got separate and Merle tried to find him. No luck. So he went to the sheriffs, and Sheriff Grimes encouraged him to make these flyers.”

            “Today is Friday.” Negan spoke out. “Don’t you think it is a little late to be passing out flyers about the kid being missing and everything?” He watched as Jesus dropped his head and how the young man’s shoulder’s went slack. “But while I’m up at my cabin, I’ll keep my eye out for him.”

            “Thank you Coach Negan!” Jesus cheerfully spoke. “Oh, since you’re going out of town, will there be practice at all?”

            Negan smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Yes, but Coach Abraham will be hosting it. I need a break, and I don’t think that we’ll miss getting the championship trophy this year if I miss a few practices.” He watched a confused look fall over Jesus’s face. “I’m taking a little longer vacation than the three weeks. I’m probably going to be gone for at least two months.” Negan watched as Jesus’s started to say something, but he quickly raised his hand to silence the boy. “I need it. I’ve been pushing myself since Lucille died and haven’t given myself time to grieve. I need the vacation, and the school is sort of forcing me to take it. Don’t worry I’ll be back though, but I except all my athletes to hold the high standard that I’ve tried to beat into your heads.” He watched as Jesus smiled, and he returned the smile.

            “I won’t let you down Coach Negan. Enjoy your vacation, and please keep an eye out for Daryl.” Jesus spoke as he got up from the chair. The young boy quickly left the office and made sure to gently close the door.

            Once the door was closed, Negan dropped the nice attitude he put on. He crumpled the flyer and threw it in the waste bin. Cleaning would be by in a little while, and they would dispose of the flyer. Negan returned to grading his papers, and when he was finished, he packed his bag just as the bell rang, turned off the lights to his office, closed and locked the door, and headed to his truck. He smirked as he thought of how he had planned a head for this trip and all he had to do was drive straight to the cabin.

            He liked his privacy, so once he hit the forest outside of town, he followed the path he knew so well. Soon he was on his private drive and made the long journey up the hill to his nice little cabin. He sat in his truck for a few minutes as he thought about the surroundings, how peaceful it all was. Negan felt a tug of sadness as he thought about his deceased wife Lucille. She was the biggest reason that Negan agreed to get this place. “You were always one to love nature Lucille.” He quietly spoke. Negan exited the vehicle and walked a little way to the clearing. “This was always your favorite spot Lucille. Seemed right to bury you here.”

            The tombstone was decorated with flowers and the name of Negan’s deceased wife. He looked above the trees, and smiled at the small clearing. The sun shone down brightly on the makeshift burial site, and Negan knew that Lucille loved it. As per her wishes, Negan had made sure that she was cremated, and that he buried her urn out in this specific spot. The sunlight and the breeze felt amazing as he stood there, taking in everything, and thinking about everything he was going to do for the next two months. “Fucking school system. I am doing just fucking fantastic. I do not need this little shit ass vacation. Been fine since Lucille’s death.” He whispered out on the breeze. He remembered the conversation with Principal Eugene at the start of the week.

            _Negan was getting ready to deal with his first class, waiting for all the kids to file in so he could start on his lesson. Before the bell rang that signaled the students were coming, Negan heard a knock at his door. “Come in.” He thought that perhaps it was a student, and he usually didn’t mind letting a few students in early. “Principal Eugene, what can I do you for?” He was a little surprised that the principal was entering the room. Negan didn’t think he had said anything, well at least this month, that would invoke the principal coming to see him._

_“Negan,” Principal Eugene spoke. He cleared his throat. “I am sorry to tell you this, but at the end of this week, you will be taking a two-month vacation.”_

_“Why the hell would I do that?” Negan hissed out. He already knew that the school was going on a three-week vacation, but he did not need a two-month one. “I don’t need it.”_

_“Actually we have gotten a few complaints from parents about how you are treating their children.” Eugene spoke. His body trembled slightly under the coach’s gaze. “We do explain that you recently lost your wife, but they do not care. They say you have no right to talk to their children the way you do. I’m sorry Negan, but the school board said you need to take it. It will start on Friday, that way you can finish out your lesson plan for the week.” Eugene didn’t wait for Negan to reply as he quickly turned heel and left the room, making sure to close the door._

_Negan saw red as he grabbed the wooden bat he kept by his desk, and marched towards the door. He made a swinging motion, imagining smashing the principal’s face in. “You cock sucker! I don’t need a fucking vacation! I’m right as fucking rain!” He stopped the swinging motion, and carried the bat back towards his desk. Just as he sat down the bell ran, and his fun week had begun._

            Negan breathed in deep, enjoying the smell of the wilderness around him. He still hated the principal and the school board for saying he needed this two-month vacation, but he tried to look on the brighter side. Now Negan had time to train his new puppy. “You would like him Lucille. Such a cute little thing.” Negan took one more deep breath, before he turned heel and made his way back inside. He couldn’t believe how caught up in the moment he had been, that he almost forgot about his new puppy. “Maybe it is a good thing the school is giving me a two-month vacation. Gives me more time to train him.” Negan smiled as he approached the cabin. He had only acquired his new puppy about a week ago, and for training purposes he had left the puppy at the cabin. Of course he had made sure to come up every day for a few hours before heading home, just to make sure the puppy was doing ok. He hated that his rental was so close to so many people and the fact his HOA and property manager said there were to be no pets on the property. _Well could always just move out here to the cabin. Much more secluded and I ain’t got to worry about noisy neighbors or anything._ He thought about all the positives of just moving to the cabin. It was the perfect place to train his puppy and he would be close to Lucille all the time. He had also moved most of his stuff out to the cabin anyway, so it wasn’t like he had to pack a lot of items; “It’s settled.” Negan joyfully whispered. “I’ll go into town tomorrow and tell my property manager to suck a dick, I’m moving out.” He searched his pocket, found the key and opened the door.

            The inside of the cabin was dimly lit by the low setting lamps, and the setting sun. Negan smiled, and breathed in the smell of the cabin. It smelt of pine and campfires, and Negan loved the smell. He gave a quick whistle. “Come here boy!” He waited by the front door, but when nothing happened he entered the house and closed the door. “Come here puppy!” Still the puppy did not appear. Negan started to walk around the house, looking for the puppy. “Come on out boy. Daddy’s home!” Negan checked all the rooms, taking his time. “Come on fella, it’s just Daddy.” Negan finished checking all the rooms, and started to scratch his head. “Now where did you wonder off to little guy?” He walked past a closed door, and then quickly stopped. He back tracked and looked at the door. “Now how could you have gotten in here.” Negan dug around in his pocket and produced a set of keys. He quickly unlocked the first lock, followed by the padlock. Negan then took the remaining key and unlocked the last padlock and slowly opened the door. “You down here boy?” Negan called through the opened doorway.

            He listened as he heard the sound of something rattling, and a smile fell on his face. “Did Daddy leave you locked down here boy? I’m sorry.” Negan spoke as he descended the stairs. He took each step slowly, making sure each creak of the stairs echoed with each step. Negan was glad that he had built the basement a little over a year ago, for it was perfect for storing his tools and sports equipment. “Come here little fella, you know Daddy didn’t mean to leave you locked down here all day. Come give Daddy a kiss.” He reached the bottom of the stair’s and looked around. His eyes fell on a small metal crate he had installed and a smile crept across his face as he saw his puppy. “That’s right, Daddy locked you in your crate so you didn’t try and get out.” He walked towards the crate and bent down. “How are we feeling today Daryl?”

            Negan watched as fierce, defiant blue eyes stared back at him. He loved the drool that had started to fall from Daryl’s mouth because of the ball gag. Negan was admiring the bound naked boy he had in the crate, from the collar around the boy’s neck, to the cuffs around his wrists and ankles and how they were attached to the floor. “I just wanted to let you know that we are going to get plenty of training in. Seems the school system is forcing me to take a two-month vacation. Doesn’t that sound like real fucking quality bonding time Daryl?” Negan smiled as he watched the young man tug at the restraints and he could tell that training his puppy was going to be so much fun.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl remembers how he ended up in the cage, and learns just what Negan plans on doing with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, real life has gotten in the way. And please understand that I am trying my best to update all my works, but I am busy. Anyways enjoy the new chapter!

Daryl couldn’t believe that he was locked in a cage like an animal, and by a teacher none the less. Not that he ever really cared for Coach Negan’s classes, in fact in skipped them half the time anyway. But now here he was, in a cage, bound, and gagged, just waiting for that person to return. His mouth was growing sore from the ball gag as he thought about how exactly he ended where he was. He and Merle had decided to skip school, again, and do some hunting, on private property. Also, Friday was Merle’s favorite day to go hunting. Daryl recalled how Merle said that the property was abandoned and that the sign was older than anything, and so he followed his brother.

            The only problem, the property wasn’t abandoned, and the owner decided to shoot at them, and the cops. Daryl remembered how they got separated, and how he ended up at the cabin. He needed a place to hide, just until he was rested enough to meet Merle at their hiding place. Only when he went to the cabin, he didn’t know that the owner was going to be a teacher.

            “Mr. Negan, sir.” Daryl started when the door opened. He felt the sudden urge to run, but he knew that he needed Negan on his side. “I didn’t know that you lived out this way.” Something in the older man’s eyes was giving Daryl the creeps.

            “Sick day.” Negan spoke. “Why aren’t you at school then Daryl?”

            He could feel the sweat forming on his face, and knew he had to think of a lie. “Oh, well there was a sudden…fire at the school. Something in the cafeteria caught and spread. We were all sent home early, so Merle and I decided to go hunting. Seems we got separated…weren’t at school earlier?” He thought he had seen Negan’s truck at the school before he and Merle left. Daryl didn’t understand how the coach was already here.

            “Not feeling good today.” Negan replied. “Come in Daryl. You look like you could use a drink.” He retreated into the house and left the door opened.

            Daryl wasn’t sure what was making him feel uncomfortable, but he shook those feelings off. There was no way anything could go wrong at a teacher’s house. It was a nice little rustic place and Daryl was starting to feel more comfortable as he entered the house. He just couldn’t stop his body from fidgeting in his seat, and he convinced himself it was all in in his head and he took a seat. Daryl watched as the clock slowly started to tick away, and he knew that Merle was going to be worried if he didn’t show up soon. Though he didn’t want to get into trouble, he also didn’t want to make Merle worry. He heard Negan returning and he knew that he had to make up an excuse to leave. “Coach Negan, I hate to be rude, but I have to…is that beer?” Daryl looked in Negan’s hands and saw the amber liquid.

            “Thought you could use something a little stronger.” Negan simply replied. He let a huge smile fall on his face.

            Something in the smile made Daryl feel uncomfortable, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted his coach to know that he drank underage. “I’m only eighteen coach, don’t you think I’m a little underage to be drinking.” Something about Negan’s look was making Daryl uncomfortable. “And my brother is probably getting worried, so I should go.”

            “I ain’t gonna tell a damn fucking soul if you have one glass of beer.” Negan laughed. “Besides this is a double edge fucking sword Daryl. We both can get in trouble, so just take the damn glass already and drink. Then I’ll feel safer letting you go.”

            Daryl knew he should run, but something his coach said did make sense. After all, Negan couldn’t report him for drinking underage or he could say that his coach gave him the drink and cause a whole lot of trouble for him. He swallowed back the instinct that was telling him to run, and took the beer. “Thanks coach.” He took a huge gulp of the beer and placed it on the table that was next to him. “Nice place you got here Coach Negan.” Daryl watched as Negan took a gulp of his drink and took the seat that was across from him.

            “Lucille and I built it together.” Negan casually spoke. He took another sip of his beer. “So why ain’t your ass at school today Daryl? You need those fucking grades to stay on the football team.”

            “Get bored too easily.” Daryl spoke. He was feeling more relaxed and he picked up his beer and took another deep sip. “Merle and I decided to go hunting today. He saw a few nice sized bucks and he figured we could track ‘em. We took a wrong turn and were shot at.” Daryl took another long drag of his beer until there was nothing left. Though he had drinks before, this one seemed different, and his head was starting to spin. He could feel bile starting to build in his throat, but he swallowed it back. Daryl tried to stand, but quickly fell back down, and he knew something was wrong. “Do you hav…have a res…restroom?” Daryl couldn’t even form a sentence, and he knew he needed to either go to a restroom or lie down. The next thing he felt were Negan’s arm around him, steading him. “Sorry, feel dizzy and sick.” He didn’t fight the help that Negan was offering as he leaned on his coach. Daryl felt Negan’s hand rub his side, and even going under his shirt and touching his bare skin. Though he thought nothing of it as the spinning in his head got faster and his vision started to go hazy.

            “Looks like you can’t handle a little alcohol there Daryl.” Negan laughed out. He continued to help Daryl up the stairs. “Let’s get you to a bed there Daryl. Once your rested, we’ll see about contacting Merle.”

            Daryl couldn’t form a response as his body felt heavier, and soon he closed his eyes and his world went black. When he woke, everything was different, and he didn’t know what was going on.

            Those memories of the past week were buzzing around in his head, waking up naked and bound in a cage, all the beatings that followed, being denied food, and being restrained in the cage. Daryl learned quickly that if he followed Negan’s instructions like a good dog, then he wouldn’t get hurt, but he couldn’t help himself with his mouth. That’s why he was now forced to wear a ball gag, but not saying anything did allow him to have a collar. Though he hated being called a puppy by Negan, and he didn’t like that he was being treated like an animal. Daryl hated the position that Negan had left him in and he would have fallen too, if not for the chains. He was wondering when Negan was going to come back. Then he heard it, the sound of the door above the stairs opening, and Negan’s footsteps coming down the steps, and Daryl felt his head drop. He didn’t know how long he had been a prisoner of Negan’s, and he wondered if anyone was looking for him yet. Daryl could sense that Negan was standing in front of him, looking down at his naked body.

            “How are we feeling today Daryl?” Negan excitedly spoke.

            He didn’t know if it was the sound of Negan’s voice, or what, but that question just lit the fuse in him. Daryl curled his hands the best that could with the mittens on, and slowly began to look up. In his stare, he made sure to pure all his hatred for Negan into it. He hoped that the coach was growing bored with him, and would release him soon. _You son of bitch! You’re a fucking teacher and you’re doing this shit to me!_ The spit that was falling down his face was annoying him, and his jaw was going numb from the ball in his mouth.

            “I just wanted to let you know that we are going to get plenty of training in. Seems the school system is forcing me to take a two-month vacation. Doesn’t that sound like real fucking quality bonding time Daryl?” Negan asked. He put a huge smile on his face as he stared down at his caged captive.

            Daryl was hating the man with each passing moment, but knew he had to play it smart. He knew that if he did anything to piss Negan off, then he was going to get severely hurt because of it. _I am going to escape this place you son of bitch!_ Daryl furiously thought. He could deal with a day to day bases of Negan’s treatment, but now he was hearing the bastard was going to be around every day for the next two months. _I don’t have time to wait, I need to escape the moment he takes me out of this damn cage!_ Daryl knew that it was bound to happen, since Negan takes him out just every day for some type of training or just to give him a bath and calling him his dog.

            “Here’s the best news my good little puppy.” Negan happily spoke. “I’m moving to the cabinet permanently, so that we don’t have to worry about nosy neighbors, and you don’t have to bark like a mad dog. It’s going to nice and quiet out here boy. And I think for a growing puppy, that’s what’s best.”

            His whole body shook slightly as he heard Negan speak, and Daryl made his mind up that the moment Negan had him out, he was running, running straight to Sheriff Grimes. This mad man of a teacher needed to be stopped, and Daryl swore that he would be the one to do it. Daryl kept his body still as he watched Negan bend down and start to release him, and it was painful. He knew that Negan was slowly releasing each restraint, just to drive Daryl crazy or to get a response out of him. Daryl kept breathing through his nose, just concentrating on his plan to escape. Soon he watched as Negan opened the door to the cage, and he slowly crawled out like a dog, feeling the color rush to his face as he forced his body to move, and having gotten used to the fact that he was kept naked.

            The moment came, for as soon as Negan turned his back on Daryl, he quickly stood up and began running towards the stairs. His mind was focused on his escape and nothing else. He would find help to get the gag out of his mouth, and someone to remove the mitten’s from around his hands, just as soon as he could. Daryl felt his feet hitting the stairs, and he kept running, but he was not fast enough. The next thing that Daryl was aware of was a searing pain going through his right ankle and his face hitting the stairs. He barely had time to turn around to see that Negan was holding a baseball bat and tightly grabbing his ankle. _I wasn’t fast enough!_ Daryl yelled in his mind.

            “Thought we got this little rebellious shit out of ya Daryl.” Negan sinisterly spoke. He tightened his grip on Daryl’s ankle. “Guess some shit needs to change and I need to become a stricter master to you.” He began to walk back down the stairs, dragging Daryl down by his ankle.

            Daryl grunted behind the gag as his head contacted each step on the way down. He was glad he wasn’t that far up, but each step hurt, and by the time he hit the bottom, he could feel that his head had split opened and that the blood was running down his face. Daryl tried to twist and turn to escape Negan’s grip, but the fall had weakened him and he was dizzy from his bouncing off the steps. He was relieved when Negan released his ankle, but knew that more pain was to follow, and he didn’t have to wait long. The kick to the gut had him choking behind the ball in his mouth.

            “You stupid little shit!” Negan yelled. He continued to kick Daryl in the gut, listening to the moans escape from his puppy behind the ball. “I’ve tried to be nice to all fucking week, but you decide to be a little shit of puppy and run away. To make things worse, you made me strike you with Lucille! She needs her beauty rest, and you woke her up!” Negan continued to kick Daryl, watching as his puppy tried to curl in on himself, and watching the tears glistening down his puppy’s face. “I think I’ve spoiled my puppy too much. Time to go back to some basic training.” Negan bent down and removed the leather collar from around Daryl’s throat. “Don’t fucking move a damn muscle Daryl.”

            Daryl could barely move, and barely breath as he was choking behind the ball gag. He pulled his legs closer to his chest and curled into a fetal position. His body was completely weak, and the lack of food didn’t help either, as he just laid there, waiting. Daryl wondered what he did to deserve this, and he thought back to that Friday, thinking that if had went to school, then he wouldn’t be where he was. He just laid there, not moving, waiting for Negan to return. The sound of footsteps returning told him that Negan was back.

            “I think a fucking choker is more your style Daryl.” Negan sternly spoke. “Then once you are better trained, you can go back to wearing a nice, comfortable collar.” He was quick to slip the metal chain choker around Daryl’s throat, and gave a quick tug, listening to Daryl gag behind the ball gag. Negan clipped a leash on the hanging loop of the chain and began to drag Daryl along.

            Daryl knew he had to lessen the links digging into his throat, so he forced himself to try and walk, but he couldn’t. All the energy he had early was gone, and he couldn’t force himself to keep up. He just let Negan drag him along, and he wondered what was going on. Daryl started to look around and saw that Negan was taking him further back in the basement, further than he had taking him before. Before Daryl had time to understand what was going on, he felt Negan stop dragging him, and he looked up. There in front of them was a door, and Daryl was starting to wonder where Negan was taking him. He didn’t fight as he watched Negan open the door, and drag him through, before slamming the door shut behind them.

            When the lights came on, Daryl took in his surroundings and saw that they were in a room that Daryl could only describe as a torture room. _What the hell is with this teacher?_ Daryl wondered in his mind. _What kind of fucking psycho is this?_ He felt his body moving as Negan was dragging him towards the center of the room. Daryl felt as though he was having an out of body experience, for he had no control over his body, and he just let Negan do what he wanted. His arms were forced over his head and he felt Negan securing them. Daryl felt his body flinch as Negan reach behind his head and released the gag from his mouth. “Why?” The words escaped his mouth as soon as the gag was removed from his mouth.

            “You are just so beautiful Daryl.” Negan explained. He reached out and began to stroke Daryl’s face. “Watching you every day in class and on the field, you have no idea how much it drove me crazy to watch you. And how tight you made my pants, oh god, the fantasies that went through my mind. I’ve wanted you for the longest time. Now I have you, the puppy that I’ve always wanted.” He moved his hand from Daryl’s face, down to his chest and began to play with his nipples. “I’m going to be training you in so many ways my beautiful puppy, but first I need to punish you.”

            Daryl was biting on his lower lip with each touch, feeling his skin crawl, and wondering what Negan meant by training him in so many ways. Yet if how his hands were moving were any indication, Daryl could figure out that he wouldn’t be enjoying any of it. When Negan walked away, and Daryl let out a small sigh of relief. He needed a few moments to think, for he needed to escape. Yet Daryl was starting to wonder why Merle hasn’t tried to find him right, for he didn’t think that his tracks should have been that hard to track. His head shot up when he heard Negan returning and he groaned inwardly, knowing that if his captor was returning that it wouldn’t end well for him.

            “Now you see this device here Daryl?” Negan held the device up for his young puppy to see. “This is a Rattan, used as corporal punishment and perfect to punish a disobedient puppy.” He swung the cane through the air, listening to the swoosh and snapping sound it made from the swing. “Now I’m thinking for that disobedient a few moment’s ago, about twenty strikes should do.” He slowly walked behind Daryl and gently stroked the back of his puppy’s back. “Might leave a few scars, but it is going to take some tough love to properly train you my young beautiful puppy.” Negan continued to stroke the back of his puppy.

            “Just get it over.” Daryl spoke. He didn’t care, for his body was already in pain and he didn’t think he could feel anymore. Yet he learned quickly that he was wrong.

            The first strike cut through the air, and the sound of the cane contacting his back, had Daryl yelling. The sound echoed through the air, and Daryl could feel the mark forming and that his skin spilt opened. “You bastard!” WHACK! The second strike landed right below his left shoulder blade. “GAH!” Daryl cried out. He could feel that the second strike had also split the skin wide opened. Daryl knew that there were eighteen more to come, but he didn’t know if he could withstand them.

            Time passed slowly, and by the time Negan landed the finally strike on Daryl’s back, he was completely out of breath. Daryl could barely remain conscious as he panted heavily, and felt that his back was covered in blood. The pain was beyond imaginable and Daryl didn’t care that tears were falling down his face. Daryl only grunted as he felt Lucille under his chin, lifting his head up.

            “Now I’ve got to clean and disinfect those wounds pup. I hope this is the last time I need to use a punishment this severe.” Negan sternly spoke. He looked at Daryl’s face and could tell his puppy was tired. He dropped his bat from under his chin, and watched Daryl’s head fall. Negan walked away and picked up a bucket. As he approached Daryl’s back once again, he reached out his hand and began to rub the opened wounds, listening to Daryl groan out. Negan grabbed the bucket and threw the water onto Daryl’s back, watching as the clear liquid mixed with the blood and drip down his puppy’s back. After that, he picked up a bottle of hydrogen-peroxide, listening to Daryl fighting back his screams. “Let ‘em out pup. Keeping them in is not good. Your owner needs to know when you are in pain so that I can treat you better.”

            Daryl bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his screams. Whatever was being poured on his back burned, and it was taking whatever strength he had left not to shout. He could feel Negan’s hands rubbing his back, moving the burning liquid around, and Daryl was silently cursing Negan in his mind. _You are a sick son of a bitch! What makes you do this to a fucking student!_ He had no voice, but he could still gasp with each painful rub. After what felt like a lifetime to him, Daryl could feel that Negan was no longer rubbing his back, and that he could hear his deranged captor walking around him.

            “I’ll give you a few minutes to relax before we continue to the next phase of your training my sweet pup.” Negan spoke. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Daryl’s forehead before turning heel and walking away.

Daryl felt all the tense leave his body and everything in him go slack. He no longer had any energy left to care, nor the energy to keep standing. His arms had gone numb after the first five strikes, and he hadn’t got the feeling back. Instead his body felt completely drained, and his eyes grew heavy as they closed and he swore that he would escape.


End file.
